Devices for hanging multiple articles, such as graduated measuring cups or spoons, generally comprise an circular ring which can be opened. The articles usually have an opening in the handles through which the circular ring passes and the ring is then closed with the articles thereon. Once the articles are placed on the circular ring, and the circular ring is closed, it can be hung on a hook with the multiple articles suspended therefrom.
Since the circular hanger does not have a flat bottom and the articles are usually of varying length, the articles are often hanging spread apart from one another.